Alice
'Alice '''is the main protagonist from Disney's 1951 animated feature film, ''Alice in Wonderland. She is based upon the protagonist from Lewis Carroll's classic 1865 novel, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Both Alice's speaking and singing voices were provided by English actress and singer, Kathryn Beaumont. Beaumont would later go on to voice Wendy in Disney's Peter Pan ''two years later. In the Present she and Wendy are now currently voiced by Hynden Walch. Appearance and Personality Physcial Appearance Alice is a cute and very beautiful 12 year old girl, who is slender and fair skinned with thick shoulder-length blonde hair, a black hairbow, blue eyes, red or pink lips and wears a light blue, knee-length short-sleeved dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, frilly white knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, white petticoat and black Mary Jane shoes. Personality Alice is a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons. But Alice didn't like the book as it had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing ''but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland, and landed her in many precarious situations. She gets tickled hopelessly on her tummy by a flamingo, when this happens she is shown to be laughing. Backround and Developement Orgins Alice is based off of the main protagonist of Charles Lutwidge Dodgson novel, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and the books sequel, ''Through the Looking-Glass, And What Alice Found There. ''The books and the movie have basically the same plot. However, the Disnet version took away a few scenes from them. In the original book, Disney removed the chapter where Alice sees a baby turn into a pig, and the lobster scene. The Disney version removed from the second book, the scene where she meets Humpty Dumpty. Role in the film Alice first appears in the film where she dreams of a world of her own and goes through an adventurous world of Wonderland following the White Rabbit. Once she entered she meets a doorknob who is the entrance to the next Wonderland areas. Alice drinks a bottle to get small enough to get inside but forgets the key. She eats cake to regain her height but it makes her taller than ever. She begins to cry and the tears float into the mouth of the doorknob entering more of Wonderland. There she meets Dodo having a caurcus race and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Alice later stumble upon the White Rabbit's home and finally meets face to face with him, but he mistakes her for his maid Mary Ann. He orders her to get his gloves and while inside she eats more snacks which makes her large again. The White Rabbit believes this to be a monster and to regain her natural size she eats a carrot. She begins as small as a bug and meets rude flowers and a semmi wise Catipillar during her journey on. She regains her natural size by eating a piece of a mushroom. Alice then meets the mishevious Cheshire Cat and is leaded to the Mad Hatter and March Hare. Alice and the duo become friends until they seem to be even madder than they appear. Alice storms away frustrated and ends up lost and meets up with Cheshire Cat again. He leads her to the Queen of Hearts who constantly loses her temper blaming Alice. She gets so upset to the point where a trial must be held as a way to get Alice beheaded. Soon enough the chase leads to a climactic chase leading up to Alice waking up realizing it was a dream. She then leaves with her big sister and cat Dinah heading for home. Gallery undefined|undefined|link=undefined 172px-Alice150-1-.jpg|Alice and thw\e White Rabbit 185px-Alice-disneyscreencaps com-5339-1-.jpg|Alice with the Mad Hatter 130px-QH9-1-.jpg|Alice and the Queen of Hearts Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-7588.jpg|Alice Laughing while being Tickled Screenshot_02.jpg 631px-Alice_Crying_So_Hard.png Alice_Tumbling_Down_The_Hole.png Alice_Upside_Down.png Alice's_Bloomers.jpg Alice's_Skirt_Lifted_Up_Revealing_Her_Bloomers.png Screen_Shot_2012-09-09_at_12.52.59_PM.png Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-586.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8260.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-542.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-02-14_at_3.04.11_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-14_at_3.04.33_PM.png Category:Singing Heroines Category:Minors Category:Animated Heroines Category:Blondes Category:Princesses Category:Redeemed Heroines Category:Former Princess Category:Disney's Queen Crown